Machine cutting tools can be produced from a variety of materials, including but not limited to carbon steel, high-speed steel, cobalt high-speed steel, tungsten carbide, ceramic and the like. Cutting tools made from cobalt and/or carbide can withstand higher operating temperatures and can thus be run at higher cutting speeds and feeds than tools made from carbon steel or high-speed steel. Cutting tools containing cobalt and/or carbide, however, may be more time consuming and costly to produce than tools made from carbon steel or high-speed steel due to the increased hardness of the materials.
Cutting tools can have cooling channels to direct coolant through the tool to the work area. Coolant channels along the tool's longitudinal axis may be extruded with the tool, providing coolant exits at the axial end or ends of the tool. Radial coolant exits are very difficult to produce in carbide tools as they must be drilled into the tool after the tool is formed.
Cutting tools can have steps and points that require much machining to obtain the correct shape and uniform surfaces. This machining can be expensive and time consuming.